


The Pirate AU Porn Coda

by canistakahari



Series: space pirate AU [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny sequal to Wonderland in which Kirk and McCoy actually get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate AU Porn Coda

They have sex on practically  _every surface of the ship_.   
  
McCoy objects to it in sickbay, because that's meant to be  _sterile_ , Jim,  _stop it_! And if Jim Kirk is anything, he's a shit-disturber, so half the time when he's tackling McCoy and groping him in the corridors, McCoy thinks it's just to horrify the crew and make them threaten to mutiny if they keep catching them necking in every goddamned room.   
  
"I'm keeping them on their toes," says Jim, brightly.  
  
"Can we please not talk about this while you're  _in me_?" snaps McCoy, in a strained voice. He feels like he's suddenly become a contortionist in a weird, sex-oriented circus, with his legs wrapped around Jim's waist, sprawled on his back on the deck in engineering.  
  
"Oh, hey Spock," says Jim casually, and watching McCoy's face is like watching a cartoon; his eyes bug, his cheeks light up like glowing red Christmas lights, and he bites hard on his lower lip which Jim thinks has really gotta hurt. McCoy hooks a leg up, one bony knee jabbing Jim hard in the back, and Jim yelps. "I was  _kidding_ ," he whines, and he angles his hips just so, sinking deeper into McCoy.  
  
"Oh God,  _don't_ ," moans McCoy, and he sounds totally depressed, which Jim thinks is completely the wrong reaction to sex.   
  
"Don't…what? Stop? Talk about Spock during sex?" he teases, pushing McCoy’s damp hair off his forehead. "Don't worry be happy?”  
  
“Jim, shut the fuck up,” whimpers McCoy in total exasperation, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps a deep panting breath, so Jim leans in and licks a hot line up to his jaw, teeth scraping over his stubble.  
  
“You need to shave,” complains Jim, panting slightly and slowing down the steady rocking wave of his hips. He’s close, and so is McCoy, and he likes to drag this out until Bones is cursing in a long, steady stream under his breath, his deft hands grasping pleadingly at Jim’s waist.   
  
“You need to learn what pillow talk is,” retorts McCoy, his eyebrows knitted into a tight frown. It’s his  _concentrating on sex_  face, and Jim thinks it’s  _adorable_.   
  
“There are no pillows in hot engineering floor-sex, Bones,” gasps Jim, biting off a moan and clutching so hard at McCoy’s ass that he leaves fingernail marks in his pale skin.   
  
“You’re – uh, oh, you’re so romantic,” mumbles McCoy, and he lets go of Jim to throw an arm over his eyes, his mouth slack and his head thrown back as he breathes shallowly.   
  
“The roses and chocolates come later,” Jim says distantly, and he gathers McCoy into his arms, bringing their bodies flush. He pushes McCoy’s arm off his face and kisses him heatedly, their teeth clicking at the force of it, Jim sucking on McCoy’s tongue.   
  
McCoy gasps into his mouth, and his body trembles against Jim’s; he’s coming between them, hot and sticky and really fucking messy. Scotty is probably going to kill them, but Jim thinks it’s awesome and hot and completely hilarious. He’s laughing when he comes, buried deep in McCoy and seeing stars.


End file.
